


Coming Soon...

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain





	Coming Soon...

**_Help wanted_ **

**_Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza_ **

_ Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. _

_ 12 am to 6 am. _

 

_ Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. _

 

_ Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. _

 

_ $120 a week. _

_ To apply, call _

_ 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR _


End file.
